Kabu
Kabu (カブ) is a Saiyan who appears in the fan fiction Dragon Ball Champions. He comes to Earth with his older brother Kabetsu after their planet is destroyed by Cider. Appearance Kabu has unkempt, spiky black hair and black eyes. He wears blue and white Battle Armor, the same colors as his brother's armor. Personality Kabu, having been raised mostly by his siblings, is a gentle and kind-hearted Saiyan. He is close with his brother and sister and shares a love for martial arts, which is typical Saiyan behavior. He is shown to somewhat mature for his age, as he refused to aid Kabetsu and Dango in their search for the Dragon Balls, believing the concept to be "asinine." Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Galick Kamehameha' – A combination of the Galick Gun and the Kamehameha. **'Super Galick Kamehameha' – A more powerful version of the Galick Kamehameha. A hybrid of the Super Kamehameha and Galick Gun. **'10x Super Galick Kamehameha' – The most powerful version of the Galick Kamehameha. A fusion of the 10x Kamehameha and the Super Galick Gun. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' – The standard energy wave barrage. Kabu brings his arms to his sides, charges up ki, and then he throws his hands forward one after another as he rapidly fires many energy blasts. *'Positive Karma Ball '– Kabu's most powerful attack. It seems to be a parallel to Omega Shenron's Negative Karma Ball. *'Pulsar Crash' – Kabu's signature. Kan raises his hands above his head, both palms facing each other. He charges a blue energy sphere in his hands before throwing his hands forward, firing a massive blue-white energy wave. *'Rising Blaze' – Kabu raises his middle and index fingers, which causes a tornado of fire to appear around the opponent. *'Star Gazer ' – Kabu charges a large white, star in front of him. Then, he unleashes an enormous white star-shaped energy wave from it. This is one of Kabu's most powerful techniques. *'Ultimate Drive' – A physical technique used in his Super Saiyan form. Kabu punches the opponent in the face and uppercuts them in their chin and then roundhouse kicks them in the ribs. He then front kicks them in the chest, knocking them back before flying after them to punch them across the ground. Transformations Super Saiyan Kabu is able to transform into a Super Saiyan. Like his brother and sister, he obtained this form after the death of his parents, though he was the last one to obtain the form. In this form, his hair becomes golden and stands up on end slightly and his eyes become green. Full-Power Super Saiyan Not exactly a true transformation, Kabu can use some of his Super Saiyan power in his base form without having to make the full transformation. This state is stronger than his standard Super Saiyan form but not quite as strong as his Super Saiyan 2 form. Super Saiyan 2 Kabu achieved the form of Super Saiyan 2 when looking for Tundra and being reminded of his deceased parents who died at his (Tundra) hands. In this form, his hair grows longer and becoming even more spiky, making it hair more defined than his other previous Super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan 3 Kabu, after seeing his brother transform into Super Saiyan 3 for the first time, became determined to achieve the form himself. It took him 5 years to actually obtain the form, albeit he cannot use it for too long, as it puts strain on his body. His hair grows significantly, reaching past his waist and his eyebrows disappear, making his brow ridges more prominent. Trivia *Kabu's name is derived from the Japanese word for turnip. *Kabu is the first Saiyan who appears in Dragon Ball Champions. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestials Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Characters created by SupremeGotenks Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks